Devices are known for filling receptacles with granular, particulate, and/or powdered materials that are transported from a storage container into a receptacle. Dispensing mechanisms for these devices range from open containers with scoops to coin operated machines. Granular matter, such as sand, can be provided in various colors and can be dispensed from storage containers to produce a decorative art form in a transparent receptacle. Likewise, granular food products, such as powdered candy, can also be dispensed to produce a decorative art form in a receptacle with the added attraction of being edible. Providing sweeteners and creamers and other particulates to customers in bulk powder granule dispensers creates a number of problems.
Prior art powder dispensers are typically expensive to manufacture because many of them require complicated machinery and/or complicated housings. Prior art dispensers are also frequently complicated to use and are not easily cleaned or maintained. In addition, some powders are prone to clumping which can impede flow through the dispenser. What is needed is a powder dispenser that is simple to manufacture, simple to operate, reliable, and easy to clean and maintain that would be an improvement over prior art powder dispensers.